epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
"Looks like it's up to us, Gus." ''-Mickey, after the Blot escapes '''Mickey Mouse ( ミッキーマウス' ) is the main protagonist in the game Epic Mickey. He is the younger half-brother of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who is jealous of his fame. He's also the main mascot in the Disney universe, and one of the more important cartoon stars. Powers and Abilities Mickey has an enchanted paintbrush that serves as his main and only weapon. He also has Paint and Thinner abilities. In fact, the whole game revolves around the idea of Paint and Thinner, because the whole essence of the cartoon world is that everything is made out of Paint. If an enemy gets too close to Mickey, he may also attempt to sweep the enemy away with his brush. The animation pays tribute to the rubber-like quality that all Disney animated shorts had in their early days. Mickey can also preform the video game standard double jump. Mickey might also be able to push certain enemies into large, erased parts of platforms. Epic Mickey The young, mischievous Mickey Mouse was visiting Yen Sid when he stumbled upon the model of the Cartoon Wasteland, a world for Disney's forgotten creations, whose king was none other than Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Once discovering the new land, or even realizing it was a world, Mickey attempts to create a model of himself with the paint. Not knowing that the brush was magic, he continued adding Paint, thus creating the vile Shadow Blot. Before Yen Sid could return, Mickey covered up his mistake and fled, not knowing that he had caused great devastation in the Wasteland. The Blot was furious and confused, and began to rampage through the Wasteland. As Oswald and the Shadow Blot engaged in the Blot Wars for the fate of the Wasteland, Mickey Mouse went on to become a cartoon star, ignorant to what he had done. Trapped in Wasteland Years later, after completely forgetting his previous mistake, Mickey was pulled through his mirror and into the now-demented Cartoon Wasteland, into Dark Beauty Castle, by the Shadow Blot. There, he was strapped to a table by The Mad Doctor, in order to extract Mickey's heart, apparently. After running through a list of torturous devices on his machine, the Mad Doctor tried to use a plunger in order to extract it. However, Mickey easily breaks free of the table and faces the Shadow Blot. However, upon picking up the magic paintbrush, the Shadow Blot and the Mad Doctor fled from Mickey. Mickey then encounters Oswald, who proceeds to mess with the Doctor's machine, causing it to go haywire and try to kill Mickey. But then, Gremlin Gus appears and helps Mickey shut down the machine. The two of them then escape Dark Beauty Castle, as Mickey learns the power of paint and thinner. Journey to Mean Street Mickey and Gus travel to the Jungle Boat ride, where they encounter Small Pete. Small Pete says that ever since he crashed his boat into the Gremlin Village, the Gremlins banished him from the village, and asks Mickey to retrieve his ship's log to prove that it was just an accident. After travelling through the Gremlin Village, depending on whether Mickey helps Small Pete or not, Small Pete will unlock a room full of treasure for him or ambush him with Blotlings. Mickey then runs into the Clock Tower, which has completely gone haywire. After defeating or redeeming the Clock Tower, Mickey and Gus head for Mean Street. Mean Street, U.S.A. Upon entering Mean Street, Mickey can't help but notice that Wasteland resembles an amusement park. Gus explains that Wasteland is supposed to be a place for Disney's forgotten, scrapped and plain out thrown-away characters to live in. Ever since the Thinner Disaster, the Shadow Blot and the Blotlings rampaged throughout Wasteland, changing it into what it is now. They meet up with Gremlin Markus, who explains that the machine at the Penny Arcade operating the projection screens for other locations are out of order, and Mickey needs to pick up two gears and a Power Spark in order to get the OsTown screen working again. While Mickey was doing that, he met long-time nemesis Pete, and one of his lesser-known friends Horace Horsecollar. After retrieving the necessary parts, Markus repairs the machine, allowing Mickey to enter OsTown. The Search For Oswald Mickey enters OsTown, where he was greeted by another one of his lesser-known friends, Clarabelle Cow. Mickey is then given a choice to help Pirate Moody restore his house with Paint, or thin the beam holding a noisy safe, crushing Moody. Either way, Mickey then releases Gremlin Prescott, who was trapped within the safe. Prescott says that he was trapped in the safe by the telephone living in Mickey's house, and he took his wrench while he was at it. Prescott then asks Mickey to get it back. Mickey's choice is to either help the telephone paint in the electric boxes to extend his range, or to let Prescott have his wrench back immediately. Afterwards, Prescott then repairs the bridge to Mickeyjunk Mountain. Mickey enters Mickeyjunk Mountain, a desolent junkyard filled with gargantuan versions of old Mickey Mouse memorabilia, where he scales the mountain in hopes of finding Wasteland's leader, Oswald. Upon entering Oswald's HQ, Gus explained that Oswald used to be a big star before Mickey came in and completely overshadowed him. Mickey and Gus then get to the Throne Room. Before meeting Oswald, Mickey needs to face the three Oswald Cartoons, called the Three Trials, each one testing your 2D platforming skills. When "Trolley Troubles", "Great Guns", and "Oh, What a Knight" have been conquered, Oswald's card guards will let you see him. The Ace of Spades tells you "Oswald did it in half the time, but you still made it." After the trials, Mickey finally meets up with Oswald. Mickey sees Oswald cleaning up a doll of his girlfriend, Ortensia, but when he saw him drop the jug full of soap, Mickey suddenly remembers his mistake and realizes he was the one who caused the Thinner Disaster. Oswald explained that hearts represent the fans' love for the character. Suddenly, Oswald gets a brilliant idea. He enlists the help of Mickey and Gus to get to the Tomorrow City Rocket. Using the rocket, they can get Mickey out of Wasteland. The City Of Tomorrow After giving Markus the required number of Power Sparks, Markus opens the portal to Tomorrow City. Mickey and Gus go there, with Oswald way ahead of them. Upon reaching the rocket, Oswald is distraught to find out that the Mad Doctor has removed three important parts for the Rocket. He then assigns Mickey to go out and recover the parts from Petetronic, Captain Hook and the Mad Doctor. After redeeming or defeating Petetronic, Mickey receives Pete's disk from him. A Pirate's Life For Me After giving Markus the required number of Power Sparks, he gives Mickey access to Ventureland. Mickey and Gus enter Ventureland and encounter Mr. Smee crying. Mr. Smee explains that he used to be Captain Hook's right-hand man until Hook chased them from Tortooga. He and pirate crew fled Skull Island because Hook's machines was turning his crew into beastly Beetleworx. After retrieving the Ship's Wheel from Tiki Sam, the figurehead from Damien Salt and the compass from Scurvy Pat, Mickey gives to Smee so he could fix the door-opening contraption. Mickey and Gus head straight for Tortooga. Upon entering Tortooga, Gus and Mickey see Sherman running towards the projectr screen, fleeing to Ventureland. Mickey asks him where Hook was. Sherman tells him he is aboard the Jolly Roger, sailing about Skull Island. Mickey then asks Sherman if he knew how he and Gus could get there. Sherman suggested that if he were to confront Hook, then he should see Gentleman Starky. After Sherman leaves, they meet Beluga Billy. Billy assigns Mickey to get his bag from the far side of the harbor for him because the thinner tides are keeping from getting it himself. Upon retrieving the bag, Beluga Billy furiously finds out that his bag was filled with rocks and the contents in it were stolen and hidden. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Main article: Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two '' Mickey appears once again as the main character of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, along side his brother Oswald to save Wasteland once again from a new threat and find out if the Mad Doctor is actually good. His ability to use a paintbrush to spray Paint and Thinner have also returned, along with the ability to use sketches. Morality System When Epic Mickey was in its prototype stage, ﻿Mickey was said to change in appearance based on the choices he made. Using Paint to redeem enemies, rebuild buildings and restore other objects, as well as making good choices, would've given Mickey a bold appearance with gold gloves and shoes. Using Thinner to erase characters, defeat enemies and eliminate pre-created objects, as well as making bad choices, would've given Mickey a hunched-over and thin appearance, his eyes and face twisted into an evil smile and the inhabitants' views of him would turn negative. Or, not being either good or evil would've kept his original appearance intact. Eventually, this system was scrapped in favor of his typical appearance, with the only thing affected by his choices (save for the missions he goes on) are the characters who guide him--the Guardians. The more Paint Mickey uses, Tints would be attracted. The more Thinner Mickey uses, Turps would be attracted. In addition to the useage of Paint and Thinner, the NPCs will react differently to how Mickey behaves in the game. If you use Paint, the NPCs in every area will walk around the area happily and even dance in place occasionally. Using Thinner makes the NPCs walk gloomly, some with hunched backs, and will sigh from time to time. Shop owners will also give you an evil look every time you go into their stores while using Thinner, while using Paint will result in them greeting you with a joyful expression. NPCs you talk to that are story-related will act differently as well--an example being Horace Horsecollar, who will flip his hat, have ears erect and move his hands and arms around gleefully if you use Paint, while using Thinner will make him droop his ears, hang his head and hold his hat in a sorrowful manner. Another example of Story NPC interaction is Gremlin Gus, as in how he reacts after you defeat or redeem the bosses. If you beat a boss with Paint, he'll tell you the usual explanation of Paint expansion and he'll jump and fly away as usual. Defeat a boss with Thinner and he'll tell you about the expansion of Thinner and then sigh heavily, float slowly a few feet away and then fly away. Gallery MICKEYnintendolook.png Scrapper-mickey.png|'Scrapper Mickey''' from the beta version. Hero-mickey.png|'Hero Mickey' from the beta version. 5008 mickey.jpg Epic Mickey-Mouse.png Mickey's powers.jpg|An early concept of how Mickey would attack|link=http://hamilton74.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Mickey-s-powers-193972562 Attacking Mickey.jpg|Mickey attacking before he got the brush|link=http://hamilton74.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Mickey-Attacking-193974282 Thinner Mickey.jpg|An early concept of the Thinner Mickey|link=http://hamilton74.deviantart.com/art/Thinner-Mickey-193969166 Mickey is ready.jpg|Mickey is determined to *please insert witty action here*.|link=http://hamilton74.deviantart.com/art/Mickey-Determined-194083159 Mickey and Oswald 1.jpg|Oswald is envious of Mickey's fame|link=http://hamilton74.deviantart.com/art/Jealous-Oswald-194084101 Mickey and Oswald.jpg|As you can see Mickey and Oswald are best friends|link=http://hamilton74.deviantart.com/art/Mickey-Teasing-Oswald-194081821 Mickey and Oswald 2.jpg|Mickey is glad to see Oswald. Oswald isn't|link=http://hamilton74.deviantart.com/art/Mickey-Waving-to-Oswald-194081570 Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey's profile from the Graphic Novel. Mickey POI.png|Mickey from Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. mickey.jpg|Mickey from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two end of epic mickey.jpg|Mickey at the end of Epic Mickey when his finger starts dripping again. Perhaps even...brothers....PNG|Perhaps even brothers.... Mickey 2.PNG|A reanimating of the end of the first Epic Mickey in the sequel Mickey.PNG|A reanimating of the beginning of the first Epic Mickey in the sequel mickey.png Mickey and Oswald.gif|Mickey and Oswald in the trailer for Epic Mickey 2 Epic mickey 2 screenshot.PNG Disney gulch.PNG Oswald and Mickey versus a blotworx.jpg Epic mickey 2 screenshot 2.PNG|A screenshot of the 2 player co-op in Epic mickey 2, Mickey appears sad here for some reason Trivia *Throughout the game, Mickey is right-handed. But in the introduction Mickey is seen painting with his left-hand. *Depending on your actions, the ink-like effect that Mickey got from absorbing part of the blot will either increase or decrease. *At first, Mickey didn’t use his paint brush at all. He would shoot ink at his enemies from his arms. But this proved to be hard to animate, so it was removed and he was given the brush. *The 'firing ink out of hands' concept could be related to the concept where Oswald WAS the blot and he is seen with the dripping face effect like the early Thinner Mickey Concept (most likely based off the idea of Mickey absorbing some of the blot) *When Mickey DID get his paintbrush, it had a different design. If you look at some early concept art, it had 2 sides. One side would shoot out paint, but if Mickey wanted to use Thinner, he would flip it around and thinner would fire out of the other side. However, this concept was dropped for unknown reasons. Probably because they thought it would make more since if it looked like a regular paintbrush, it was too hard to animate Mickey flipping it around quickly (Like in combat. In fact, if you look at Mickey when he is idle, he puts the brush on his back it stays there for unknown reasons and when you move him, even just the slightest, it just jumps back into his hand.) and or it would be hard for Mickey to hold it properly without getting the brush's bristles on his arm. *It’s never explained how Mickey finds out how to use the paintbrush. *Despite the fact that there have been many versions of Mickey over the years, there is no forgotten version of Mickey in Wasteland. This could be because each incarnation of Mickey is too famous in their own right to be forgotten. *When the first game is completed, there is a final cutscene after the credits where Mickey and Oswald say their good-byes and Yen Sid turned the mirror back to normal. Then Yen Sid says "...And I have ensured Mickey will get into no more mischief in my workshop." and then adds, "But then again, he is Mickey Mouse." Mickey's finger then started dripping again because part of the Blot was still in Mickey and hadn't been removed. This could possibly had been hinting the sequel. See also *Mickey's Paintbrush External Links *Mickey Mouse on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Toons Category:Heroic Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Popular Characters